


You do not play with food

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blindfolds, F/M, Food Kink, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day21"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear. She heard him lick his lips and that sound continued to shake in her body."Lick me with your tongue. Touch me with your fingers. Hold me tight. Bite me. Fuck me. Love me!"When he looked into her eyes, dark with desire that had changed color from fawn to almost black, he bit his lower lip,for these words rolled over Gabriel like an earthquake and he did exactly what she had asked for. Because he was obedient.





	You do not play with food

Expectantly and naked, Eva lay in the playroom on the bed, her arms and legs tied up, spread out into an X.

Most of the time she did these things with her husband, but to be honest, sometimes she was in the mood for it, especially when it was a passionate cuddle session.

"You're going to eat in a different way today."

That was all she had learned. After about fifteen minutes, the door finally opened and he came back with a seductive eye-roll and a fully loaded tray, which he placed on the small table next to the bed and then knelt down next to his wife's naked body.

"You do not play with food," she replied cheekily, but Gabriel kissed her reassuringly on the lips.

"We will not waste any of this, I promise you, honey."

On the tray were two bowls, a bottle of champagne, a bottle of water, two champagne glasses, a spoon, and a red rose. Because in Gabriel hid a romantic. In one bowl were some potato salad and meatloaf. In the other mousse au chocolate. Gabe knelt gently over Eva's stomach and began to feed his wife, giving her the meal very erotic. He put some of it into his mouth with the spoon and then slid it playfully into her mouth.

"Do I have to chew it?"

"No. You can do that when I'm 90 years old. I still have teeth," she giggled, shaking her head and opened her mouth invitingly again.

Seductively she took everything that he offered her. When the bowl was empty, he gave her water to drink. Again, he put the bottle first to his mouth and then slowly let it run into hers. Licked away with a soft growl the drops that ran from the corners of her mouth over her neck, kissed and nibbled a bit. Then he took the bowl of mousse. But instead of giving it to her with the spoon, he took off his shirt and distributed a portion of the dessert on his chest, from where she was then able to lick it down. When she got hold of one of his sensitive nipples and sucked or bit into it easily, she lured out a sensual lute, which in turn immediately made itself felt in her crotch, where it began to pulsate pleasantly.

Gabriel did not hesitate to lick the then smeared face of his wife tenderly and lovingly millimeter by millimeter, to elicit a pleasurable moan, or to grin as the goose bumps formed on her arms.

They had this bed for just that purpose. The latex cover you could simply wipe and thus quickly and cleanly eliminate all traces.

The last remnant he distributed on his penis and the adjacent area, stood with her legs spread over her and with a practiced and quick tongue Eve removed every little spot, made him in a very erotic way again clean.

With ecstatic movements of his hips and the exciting noises she could elicit, Gabriel had made his wife as horny as he was in no time. Now she wanted more.

She tore at the shackles and begged him to free her, but she only earned an amused snort, followed by a long shake of the head. Too much Gabriel enjoyed what his wife did to him.

Kissing and biting, she continued, sucking dark spots into his skin where she could, marking her territory.

Eva loved the feeling when his cock in her mouth got even harder and began to throb, loved his arousing smell, which was like 'coming home', loved his taste when he came deep into her throat.

For a moment she had to think about her former acquaintances, and how reluctantly she had done that. They were demanding just to get what they wanted, stubborn and without empathy.

But then she quickly banished her thoughts from her head and focused on her great love, because Gabriel was different. She could only think of him.

_'Gabe and his hands on my face. Gabe, who winds seductively under me. Gabe and his groan. Gabe and his … oh yes, right there baby, oh fuck, so good … I'm so close ... Honey!'_

His hands had clawed at her hair, pulling her closer with gentle force.

Her tongue has aroused him so much that after a few minutes under that massage he released himself in a huge orgasm, unrestrained and moaning loudly as if there would be no tomorrow and Eva was again glad to have no immediate neighbors.

Exhausted, he sank onto the mattress and smiling, he looked at Eva from head to toe.

"You are so breathtaking and beautiful, I love you with every fiber of my body," he whispered as he brushed the hair behind her ear, looking dreamily at her with his amber eyes and then kissing the tip of her nose.

Then he leaned closer and let their tongues dance with each other. The desire to just cuddle up to him was overwhelming. But before he would fulfill his wife's wish, he began to decorate her tender body parts with the sweet dark mass, only to lick it with relish. Eva closed her eyes and gave way to the wonderful feelings.

Lasciviously she lolled under the shackles and only spurred Gabriel to bring her with his lips, tongue, and teeth to the edge of madness.

"Untie me ... now!" Eva begged hoarsely, could not wait any longer and wanted to feel him.

"What do you want?" He whispered in her ear. She heard him lick his lips and that sound continued to shake in her body.

"Lick me with your tongue. Touch me with your fingers. Hold me tight. Bite me. Fuck me. Love me!"

When he looked into her eyes, dark with desire that had changed color from fawn to almost black, he bit his lower lip, for these words rolled over Gabriel like an earthquake and he did exactly what she had asked for. Because he was obedient.

It was not long before she heard the sound of the sea, saw flashes of lightning in her eyes and felt her body twitch.

"You can not keep your fingers off me," she smiled in amusement as he stroked her skin again.

"No, and I will never do that."

His mischievous smile warmed her soul and the soft whisper made pleasant shivers flow through her body. Eva put her hand to his cheek, looked deep into his eyes, and sank into them for the thousandth time. He became nervous under that burning stare.

"You are smart, attractive, admirable, handsome, generous, lovable, charming and wonderful."

Eva stroked his stubble and traced his dimples with her thumb as a grin stole across his face, fell in love again with his laugh lines and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"And incredible in every way. And I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered somewhat embarrassed, squeezing his wife close to his body, feeling her warmth, burying his face in her hair and blinking a few times.

The evening was not over yet and after a long and relaxing shower and toast with champagne, they hugged each other for a long time and silently enjoyed the closeness to each other before Gabriel blindfolded her.

When her eyes were connected, it was as if she was saying goodbye to this world and gliding over in another.

Carefully, he led her to a chair, wrapped the leather cuffs around her wrists, and tied them tight. Not too tight for her to relax. Then he went to the music system and quietly put on music. The scent of oranges rose in her nose and made her smile.

In everything he did, she trusted him completely and gave in to the music and the emotions.

The first thing she felt was a feather brushing against her body, tickling her slightly and giving her goosebumps all over her body.

In her mind she imagined her husband's face as he smiled, looking lovingly at her, watching every emotion with his eyes.

He took a lot of time and stroked her with his hands, the whip and the flogger, making her shudder with desire. Gabe whispered little caresses in her ear, nibbling on the sensitive earlobe and his hands played around her upper body. All touches appear more intense when you have not been able to see. Her arousal rose, but could not drain. It made her defenseless and she liked it more and more ....

In between she felt, again and again, his mouth, which spoiled her with the remaining mousse, a sip of champagne or gentle kisses.

Then she felt cold drops on her heated skin.

_'Ice cubes, you sweet scoundrel'_

Satisfied, he noticed that her nipple hardened within seconds and a surge of arousal flowed through his body. Again and again, he took breaks, in which he only looked at his wife and made her a little nervous.

Kisses and touches, here and there. Eva could not adjust to that, and that almost stole her mind. She floated, flew, surrounded by darkness, music, touch, his presence and tastes.

Again he stroked the whip over her throbbing abdomen. Again and again, more and more.

"Gabe, I'll come right away!" She managed with difficulty and the feeling broke off in no time.

Gabriel enjoyed pampering his wife like that, but it was not time to save her. The sweet torment went on and on, her breath getting faster and faster.

Eva heard the blood rushing in her head and felt her heartbeat in every cell of her body.

The game continued until he took pity on her and brought her with his nimble tongue on and on towards the long-awaited orgasm.

She was glad that she was sitting because everything around her blurred in a vortex of pleasure. Her body twitched and her hands trembled as she threw her head back and called her husband's name into the darkness.

He gave her time until the music had died, then freed her from the shackles and the blindfold.

Both of them had already tried so much and yet it was always new and they were always grateful to have found each other.

next work ... 

day 22

**Cuckholding + Threesome (or more)**

Balthazar/Lucifer/Gabriel/Eva


End file.
